Look At Me
by CSIhottie001
Summary: One-shot between Sara and Nick! Enjoy. I just wrote this out of the blue! Friends like it. I hope you do too! Let me know! Summary i guess is Sara Nick Music ? not gunna spoil! please read! Sara's POV!


Author's note- I do not own anyone in this story or lines, which are slanted. Sorry, I'm not good at disclaimers! Just don't sue me. I'm only thirteen! Have some sympathy! I was in the moment and wrote this! Thanks to everyone reading!

The music was playing and I started to sway with my eyes shut. Your hands around me with a soft, carring, possessive touch.

_The snow, so peaceful and serene,_

"I don't want this night to end." I whispered as I slightly turned in your arms.

_Caressed by the soft moonlight,_

"Neither does I my love." He whispered. I opened my eyes, now fully turned in your arms. Your sexy, perfect, dazzling, Texan smile gleamed at me.

_Gave magical feelings to the night._

Your eyes so filled with love, passion, and care that I knew this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

_The soft blue glow,_

"Does it have to end?" I asked you, looking straight into your brown eyes. You tried to hide it, but that laugh of yours is easily noticed with your laugh lines.

_The lovers' words that then did flow,_

"I wish it did not. But we all know good things come to an end sometime or another." He said with that Texan twang. I laughed when he gave me that wink, that started this all.

_Their lips closer and closer_

"Don't try flirting with me again young man." He laughed and I laughed along. "You sound just like my mother. But you're missing the accent." He smiled.

_Until, locked in the throes_

"What would I do with out you?" I asked him, smiling my gap tooth smile. The one I use only for him these days. "I don't know. But I do know I love that smile Ms. Sidle." Another wink, so predictable.

_Of a passionate embrace,_

I shut my eyes and leaned into him. Taking a deep breath of his cologne. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around me.

_He decided to express his feelings,_

We stayed this way for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes with our bodies swaying in time to the music. My head resting on your chest so strong so lean.

_To keep her safe._

"Don't leave me alone tonight." I whispered with my eyes still closed, my head leaning against his chest.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm here to stay, even if you don't want me." He whispered back, close to my ear and placing a kiss on my forehead.

_He whispered softly_

We now sit on the couch. In his arms is where I am laying the strength and warmth keeping me captive.

_His words like music to her ears,_

I looked up at him and just stared at him. "I'm never going to want you to leave. I've had enough people come and go. I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I Love You,"

I put my head back on his chest, feeling embarrassed. I felt his hands move and knew I had screwed up everything I wanted, well, needed.

_And her response the same,_

With tears forming in my eyes, I could barely feel the touch of his hands on the side of my face. "Look at me." He said so kindly.

_Heard like the gentle breeze,_

I looked at him.

_"And I, love you, forever."_

It happened so fast that I didn't even realize it to mere seconds later. His lips were soft with passion, filled with love and care.

_That was the night they promised_

"I know how you feel. I don't want to lose the love of my life." A single tear was all it took. His thumb brushed it aside. He placed his lips on mine once more.

_To be together through everything,_

Once the kiss broke, he pulled me closer to him. I, once again, rested my head against his chest.

_Each to care for the other when old and gray_

"I love you Nick." I said, so quiet I thought he might ask me to repeat myself.

_Lovers' pact_

"I love you too, Sara." He whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my temple before settling back into the couch and pulling me close to him.

_The most likely to last._

Everything was just how I have wanted it to be. I closed my eyes drifting to sleep in his arms, Nick's arms, strong and protective. I knew I was safe and home.

"Today must end, but tomorrow you and I will still be here." Were the last words I heard and then fell asleep in his arms, not caring or thinking about anything or even anyone but us.

**Author's end note- Just decided to write a quick one-shot story while I should be studying for my exams! Shame on me! Leave me a review! I hope you liked it! Here's the poem I used after every line in its full version!**

**Winter Moonlight**

_The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night.__  
__- Krista J. Mikula -_

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe.

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and gray  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last.


End file.
